The Eye
The Eye of the Universe, commonly shortened to just The Eye, is a villain character in Villainy & Virtue. He is portrayed by NathanielCoran. The Eye is one of an ancient race of spirit guardians, tasked with keeping a watchful eye on the inhabitants of this universe's many worlds. However, The Eye's hubris got the better of him when he discovered a powerful magic art and was promptly exiled from the spirit plane. Biography Before V&V Fourteen and the Spirits When this universe was first built, there was a need for a race of beings to watch over its fledgling inhabitants. The spirits were created for this purpose. Numbering in the hundreds and counselled by a lone Elder Spirit, these beings existed an a realm separate yet interwoven with the mortal plane, able to walk among the people of the worlds they cared for but not interact. The Eye was the guardian of a planet far from Earth, whose inhabitants were skilled in the arcane arts. He watched as the mortal beings grew in power and intelligence, until one in particular rose above the rest: a sorcerer whose name has now been lost to time. The Eye studied the magician, learning over his shoulder a new and powerful method of travel: a form of 'arcane passageway' that could connect two positions in space. With a combination of this unique practice and Fourteen's own innate power as a spirit, he was able to do something that no spirit he knew of had done: travel into the corporeal universe. He emerged on his world and murdered the sorcerer to keep his art a secret, then exercised his power to become something of a god-king to his people. For many centuries he ruled over his world, far from the watchful eye of the Elder Spirit, until eventually he grew too envious. Why should he, with all his power, be confined to a single world? He deserved to rule as much of existence as he could grasp. With this hubris plants in his mind, he returned to the spirit plane to confront the person he could take that power from: the Elder Spirit. Fourteen had not anticipated how immense the power of the Elder Spirit was. Before he could so much as finish his challenge, the young spirit was cast out of the spirit plane, all entry barred to him, and exiled to a mortal world: Earth. As further punishment, the world that Fourteen had been tyrant of was destroyed, keeping the secret of the spirits safe. The Monster Below Fourteen arrived on Earth in a daze, barely even aware of what had occurred. He soon realised, however, that he had been exiled. This only encouraged Fourteen's envy: he ''would ''fell the Elder Spirit, now more than ever. He set off to find a place to seat his new kingdom on Earth; with its high density of superhuman beings that could serve as his army, Fourteen saw Heartania as a perfect location. Unfortunately, he was not the first super-being to arrive in the city. He came to Heartania only to find that someone else, something even older that Fourteen himself, was already seated here, leading a cult of followers from deep underground: Ftangr, the Nameless One. Fourteen approached Ftangr with his cause, hoping to gain a new ally in his quest for domination, but Ftangr saw only a threat to the safety of these humans he had grown to care for. Tricking Fourteen, Ftangr managed to seal him away deep, deep below the Earth, in a cavern sealed with magic that even Fourteen's passageways could not penetrate. Here Fourteen remained for years, mingling with the others that Ftangr had locked away to protect Heartania. The cavern was his prison until an event came that shattered the very Earth itself: a cataclysmic blast from a nuclear meltdown, leveling the city above and sending a shockwave through the Earth. The hairline crack that crossed the cavern wall was minuscule, but it was enough to damage Ftangr's seals and give Fourteen the opportunity to escape. Fourteen gathered all the power he had built over the years to open a passageway to the world above, almost escaping through it before his captor arrived. Ftangr was not able to stop the spirit from escaping, but he was able to lay a single hand on the being, bestowing his Gift of Insanity. As Fourteen stumbled through meta-space his mind was twisted by Ftangr's taint, turning him far more wicked and malevolent than he had ever been. He came out of the passageway to discover he had bested himself yet again: the tunnel he created had not just pierced space but the gap between universes itself, projected Fourteen into another reality, one where the nuclear meltdown was largely averted by a group of heroes. Hiding in the dark places of Heartania's streets, Fourteen strengthened his resolve and, under the influence of Ftangr's insanity, adopted a new name to reflect his final goal: The Eye of the Universe, the one who watches over all. Firstly, The Eye swore revenge on the creature that had imprisoned him, vowing to one day destroy Ftangr and all that he had built. To achieve that level of power, though, he would need to find some formidable allies... Searching for Followers Appearance The Eye shows no physical flesh, as for all intents and purposes he has none. Instead, he is manifested by a flowing black cloak and obsidian theatre mask. Rather than bleeding or being dismembered or maimed, when the Eye suffers damage to these objects his power is reduced, slowly rejuvenating over time (at a similar speed to human healing). The Eye floats gracefully across the ground, his cloak brushing across whatever surface he stands on. Often this surface is one of his arcane discs, which he uses as portable platforms for travel that his portals are unsuitable for. Abilities Dark Circles The Eye, through arcane arts, is able to create and manipulate discs of pure spatial energy of varying size and density. These discs cannot be broken by most normal means, though withstanding particularly heavy blows requires concentration on The Eye's behalf. As well as using them as shields to block attacks or restrict opponents' movements, he can also use large ones as platforms to stand on above the ground, are smaller ones as high-velocity projectiles. Arcane Passageways The Eye is also capable of opening particular dark circles into portals that connect two positions across space. Any being may pass through these without harm, though there is a small travel distance between that The Eye has been known to trap enemies in, sealing them in meta-space. Longer distances require greater concentration, though the longest distance he has so far covered in-RP (between Heartania and Capital City) was relatively inconsequential. Although he has in the past crossed more than just space, The Eye is barred from the world of spirits and only moved between realities as a result of releasing years of untouched power and even then only by accident, so for him to do so again in-RP is unlikely. Relationships Guardian The Eye is, by all means, Six's brother, though they have likely met very little in the past. The relationship between the two is undetermined, but it is safe to assume that there will be tension due to The Eye's rebelion and exile. Ftangr Fourteen was imprisoned for years by Ftangr, who saw the spirit as a threat to the people of Earth. After receiving Ftangr's Gift of Insanity, The Eye brewed a hatred for the Nameless One in his mind, vowing to eventually exact his revenge. Trivia * The Eye's story is based on the myth of Icarus, a boy who fashioned wings made of wax, but flew too close to the sun and fell to his death when his wings melted. The proverbial wings are The Eye's arcane power, and the sun is the Elder Spirit. * The Eye represents one of the seven deadly sins, namely envy. * With the upcoming alternate reality concept, The Eye may be a pivotal character in the story, being one of the only known characters who can cross between realities. * The hexadecimal code used for The Eye's text colour is #5B076B. Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Non-Human Character Category:NathanielCoran Category:Minor Character